


I've Got This Friend

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [10]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Clint Barton's Farm, Day Off, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: Natasha said she would babysit the Barton kids but now she has regrets. That is until Steve comes to help as well.Sweet fluff. Nothing is ever simple with these two.





	I've Got This Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.

 

Natasha was having regrets about babysitting, but Clint had begged her to watch the kids before his wife lost her mind. Laura had been dropping passive aggressive hints here and there that she needed to interact with human beings that didn’t just talk about Peppa Pig all day.

Nat had reluctantly volunteered but now that the day was here she really didn’t want to do this. It was not because she had to babysit. She loves the Barton brats and one of her favorite things in the world is to hear them call her Aunt Nat. It was just the whole aspect of spending a whole day in the middle of nowhere. Remote places always reminded her of her childhood and that was something she tried to forget all the time. No need to be reminded of such a dark time in her life. 

She lost her train of thought on the pros and cons of the Midwest as soon as Steve opened the door for her. She tried to play it cool. She even pretended she wasn’t surprised to see him at the Bartons, but his delightful smile made her insides melt. Her first instinct was to tell him how much she’d missed him but she stopped herself. Instead she simply gave him a friendly hug while chiding herself for reacting like a lovesick teenager. 

She walked into the house feeling more positive about the babysitting gig. Maybe spending a day in the middle of nowhere wouldn’t be that bad. Steve always made things better.

Nat made a mental note to buy Laura a nice bottle of wine. One of those Chardonnays that she likes. Laura must have arranged for Steve to come over after Nat had mentioned a few days ago that he hadn’t seen Steve in a few weeks.

\---

Nat put a movie on a movie but as soon as Steve sat on the floor with them the kids lost interest. Nat never had any interest in the movie at all. She preferred watching the kids take turns jumping on Steve. He would catch them in the air as they pretended to fly but sometimes he would act like they had hurt him by dramatically dropping dead, making the kids laugh at his silly faces.

Nat couldn't help but smile as they played. It wasn’t too often that she could relax and just watch the kids being carefree. She was always jumping from one mission to another as if the more good deeds she did the faster her bad ones would fade away. 

“Come one Nat. We have extra crayons,” said Steve, while patting a spot on the floor right next to him. He knew Nat sometimes got lost in the memories of all the bad things she’s gone through and he didn’t like it. Steve wanted Nat to understand that no one held her past actions against her, but it would take time for her to let this sink in. For now all he could do was make her feel wanted and loved.

Nat had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t seen them pulling out coloring books. Nat wasn’t really interested in coloring but if it meant sitting next to Steve, she could make an exception. She could never say no to Steve.

\-----

Steve and Nat had been sitting on the grass watching the kids play hide and seek amongst the daffodils. Nat had taken them there after they wouldn’t stop talking about the hundreds of flowers Laura had planted around the old barn. Steve ran around with them for a while like a giant toddler, but after a while he sat with her. He loved playing with the kids and could do it all day, but it wasn’t too often he got to spend time with Nat that didn’t involve chasing bad guys.

Nat rested her head on Steve’s lap as she kept an eye on the kids. It was fun to see them running amongst the flowers trying to catch each other, even if they’d been at it for hours.

“I get tired just watching them,” said Steve, chuckling. 

“Yeah, do they even sleep?” said Nat, smiling, “No wonder Laura looked so tired today.”

Steve distractedly played with Nat’s hair by curling locks of her hair around his fingers. Nat relaxed against his touch, gleefully happy at how good it felt to have Steve’s attention all to herself. She contemplated dragging him in the barn to have her way with him as she felt shivers run down her spine. She missed being close to him, feeling his hands roaming freely all over her body.

He bent down and softly kissed her forehead, “I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is no. We are babysitting.”

“Are you a mind reader now?” said Nat, laughing at being caught.

Steve bent down once more to kiss her. His lips softly brushing against hers as he thought about how much he had missed her.

Nat had warned him they could never be in a serious relationship. Their line of work was too hectic, too dangerous. Yet as he looked at her smiling green eyes, all he could think about was how much he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to tell her how he felt but knew she was right. So he swallowed his feelings. 

As long as they had days like this everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still getting the hang of writing so comments are always welcome.


End file.
